


Wasted Trip

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, i feel so stupid, im laughin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In McDonalds, (a still) unknowing Hide ordered a McSpicy meal for himself and a Double Cheese burger for his pal, but even though his stomach's growling, why isn't Kaneki eating?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A stupid spin off by yours truly.

Kaneki fixed his eyes on Hide. No, not Hide, but specifically his shirt, which had a winking emoji and it and a speech bubble which contained a smaller winking emoji...

It helped to distract the horrid smell of chicken and beef and mutton and ghouls know what else.

Hide, on the other hand, was chowing away happily. It wasn't every day Kaneki treated him food; it was usually the other way round. The chewing and the smell of the restaurant made Kaneki nauseous, but he swallowed the lump formed in his throat. "I-I'll go order a cup of coffee..." He muttered and got up from his seat and went to the counter to order a medium sized cup of hot coffee, careful to keep his hood up so no one saw his white hair. Thank goodness for the new menu. When he got back to his seat, he saw that Hide had mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth. It smelled like rotten socks and he took a deep whiff of the coffee to cover the smell.

"Man, how can you survive on that? Are you gonna eat the burger or not?" Mouth stuffed with food, Hide asked, pointing to the doublecheese burger he'd ordered, now chilly in the air-conditioned fast food restaurant.

Not daring to open his mouth in fear of the smell, Kaneki simply shook his head. He was getting irked; he's hungry, he can't eat, Hide smells good, and everything else just smells bad.

Not to mention, he's the one paying. Worst of all, he offered to do so, but only because Hide made him feel so darned guilty for disappearing for such a long period of time. It still felt weird to the boy, walking on the streets in the day, surrounded by people.  _Normal_ people. All for the sake of spending time with Hide. What was it that made Hide so irresistible...? Kaneki sighed and added another "Anteiku Cube" into his coffee and drank.

"Great! <3" And the unknowing, or at least seemingly so Hide made a grab for Kaneki's burger -- which he only bought because Hide insisted he did -- and begun chowing on both burgers instantaneously. It was too unbearable for Kaneki to even be  _near_ Hide, and so he stood up so suddenly, Hide stopped chewing midway.

"Hmmpp?"

"I'm leaving!" With an anger and frustration he didn't quite comprehend, Kaneki tugged on his hood and stomped out of McDonalds, leaving Hide inside. Staying in a place he didn't to be was  _not_ what he had in mind. Muttering to himself, Kaneki dragged his feet to Anteiku for work, swearing that he'd never step into fudging McDonalds again.


End file.
